Jacob and Renesmee forever and always:forever
by KittycatluvsGodandJesus
Summary: Renesmee and Jake get married. They love each other with all their hearts and souls. They love each other so much! But then something starts to happen to Renesmee. She has to stay in the Cullens house. What will happen?Also it's about Jake and Nessies life. Warning:Lots of lemons
1. Chapter 1: The note

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

~Renesmee point of view~

Daddy squeezed my hand. "You ready for this?" He asked me. I nodded even know I was a little nervous. How could I not be? It's my wedding! I was worried about a lot of things, but the biggest worry I had was what if Jake didn't think I was pretty enough for him.. "Baby don't worry. Jake loves you. You look gorgeous as always!" He insisted. He must have read my mind. The wedding music started playing. "I think that's our cue Ness." I nodded nervously again, "mm hmm yeah I think so too. Let's go," We walked out a door and started down the aisle. I looked at the ground mostly. I felt awkward looking up. Billy waved at me from one of the rows, so did Charlie. Esme blew me a kiss. I pretended I caught it. She giggled slightly revealing her teeth. I looked back down at my beautiful wedding dress. It was white with fake white roses along the waist. We finally came to the steps to go onto the churches stage. My Dad kissed my cheek then put my hand into Jake's.

We soon said our wedding vows then he kissed me. Then I went over to danced with Jacob. "So " Jacob smiled. He twirled me around. I giggled lightly then blushed as our faces touched. He kissed me again until uncle Emmett came over to us. "May I?" He asked Jacob but it didn't really sound like it was a choice. Jake then nodded and I began dancing with my Uncle Emmett. "Hey kid" he smiled very child like. Yeah I'm the child...keep telling yourself that. I could hear my Dad who was a few steps away from me dancing with my mom chuckled. He probably read my thoughts. "Hi" I smiled back. He span me once. "You know... now that your basically an adult, even though I wish you weren't." He said. I let out a giggle. "And why is that?" He span me again in circles then pulled me back close. "Because... I don't know. Your going to grow up soon...well you kind of actually already are but what I mean by that is that... I'm going to miss you. You and Jacob are going to be happy together. You'll be like a wild animal like Rosalie and I are. And I'm going to miss you.."He explained. Tears filled my eyes. "Oh Uncle Emmett! Don't worry, I will always love you!" I insisted. "I know. I will always love you too kid. You and Jacob will be happy liv-" he started but was interrupted by my mom slapping the back of his head. "Shh Emmett! Your going to ruin the surprise!" She hissed under her breath. "Oops sorry." "What surprise?"I asked my Mom as Emmett walked away. "You'll see! I can't tell you"She giggled. "Its a surprise!"She whispered in my ear. I giggled too. "Babe, ready to go?"Jacob asked me. I nodded so he picked me up and carried me to his truck. He laid me in on the seat and I waved and yelled "I love you!" To everyone.

We drove threw the woods, and passed my Grandparents house, we kept driving until we got to a small house with a fence around it. The house was red and brown. It was very beautiful, it was made out of brick. The yard was beautiful had perfect view to see the sunset, and beautiful flowers on the porch. "Who's house are we at Jake?"I asked him. He carried me out of the truck, "You know you don't have to carry me around. I've got two legs"I giggled. "Yeah, I know. And were at Renesmee Black, and Jacob Blacks house."He smiled. My mouth dropped open. He kissed my lips real quick then pulled away and chuckled. "No way really!"I cried. He nodded with a big grin, "It use to be my Uncles until he moved to the other side of the state. He left it for me, and I left it for us."He explained. I started to blush, "And besides Nessie, There is no way, we weren't going to live together once we got married. This is your surprise!"He smiled as he opened the door. "Now go upstairs, get changed while I put a movie in"Jacob smiled. I nodded, "But wheres our room?"I asked. "Down the hall last room"He pointed towards the hallway.

I went into our room. There was a big kind sized bed against the wall, I noticed my two dressers over by the TV that wasn't hooked up yet. I pulled out a long sleeve shirt dark blue shirt, and long skinny jeans, then I ran back out to Jacob. "Hey beautiful"He chuckled as I walked in the room. "What movies on?"I asked him. "Well, its a movie about love"He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Its an action movie"He replied. I curled up next to him on the couch. "This is going to be the best month of our life."I giggled. He put his hand on my back. "You got that right!"He said huskily. He looked down at me with a incredibly cute grin. I chuckled a little. "Do you love me?" I asked him. "Of course I do! I married you Renesmee!"He answered. "Okay good. Do you think..."my words trailed off.

~Jacobs point of view~

Renesmee started to blush as she asked me. "Do you think...We'll be you know..having fun, this month?"She continued finishing her question. Whoa...What kind of fun was she talking about? I wasn't sure so I just answered by simply saying "Yeah, Duh. Its always fun being around you." I wanted to see what she would reply. She looked up at me with an embarrassed look. "Thanks. But not that kind of fun..I mean the other..kind"She smiled. My question was answered then. "Well, If you want too. I definitely want too! But Nessie its up to you. I don't want to if you aren't ready, or don't feel ready, or if your scared and don't want to. Baby I love you. Its up to you"I explained then kissed the top of her head. "I don't know if I am ready or not Jacob. Like I mean, I don't know if I am actually physically and mentally ready yet."She scooted closer to me and cuddled me, even though was already leaning against me. I loved her so much. I would honestly do anything for her!

That evening Renesmee said she was going to take a long shower to relax, so that gave me a little bit of time to cook a fancy dinner, get the house set up, and lay out this beautiful dress Renesmee wanted. I had bought it yesterday. I remember the look on her face when she was looking at that dress in the window, she didn't know I was there. I was in the woods on my way home. This whole thing was a surprise for her! This was our honeymoon.

I warmed the pizza up, then sat it on a tray on the counter. Then I filled two wine glasses up with water. I walked over to the empty wooden table and put them on the table, then I took the pizza over and sat it at the table. She would love it I hoped. I walked into our bedroom and put on a white button up t-shirt, and dark shorts. I took the dress off a hanger, and laid it on the bed. I wrote a note saying

_ I love you Renesmee_

_ This is for you. I know how much you wanted this dress._

_ put this on and meet me in the kitchen if you'd like._

_ Love Jacob xoxoxo forever and always my gorgeous wife._

Renesmee point of view~

I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. I went across the hall and opened our bedroom door. I gasped when I seen a beautiful Black, and white dress laying on the bed. It had a diamond on the side hooked to a bow. It was the one I seen in the store window the other night, I remember wanting that dress so bad! I picked up the note that was on the bed next to it and read it. I giggled at the thought. I wondered where this would go. What did Jacob have in store for me tonight?

I put on the dress, and then walked into the Kitchen. The lights were off, it was completely dark. "Jacob?"I called out. Then out of nowhere I felt something grab my legs and I was lifted up into the air.


	2. Chapter 2:Giggles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me! I do not own Twilight. Lol thank God, for Stephanie Meyer! Lol thanks God 3 3 xoxoxo**

* * *

"Jake"I giggled. He carried me to the other side of the room and flipped the light switch, and the lights flickered on. I looked to my right to see the dining room table decorated with pizza on it. It was so beautiful the way he set stuff up.

"Do you, like it?"He asked me. "Of course, I do!"I shrieked with excitement. He chuckled, "I'm glad." "Its better than Animal blood."He murmured under his breath, but I could still hear him. I gave him a playful evil stare, then laughed with him.

"You know, you can put me down now."I smiled. "Nah, I'm good."He snickered.

"Don't tell my Dad, were doing this!"I joked. "I don't care, what he says right now. I am only into pleasing my bride at this moment." He gave me a light kiss on the arm and then sat me back onto the ground. "Oh really? Is that so?"I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, it is so. Your Dad's going to find out one way or another, because of him being annoying and budding into peoples brains when they think of stuff on accident."

"But again, Were just having dinner. A nice, romantic dinner." I pointed out. "Exactly"He agreed.

* * *

~Jacobs point of view~

The next morning, after breakfast, I turned on a movie to watch with Renesmee. Renesmee hid her face in my chest each time a sad part came up. It was a romance movie, about a Husband and Wife who started put as best friends back in high school, and they finally get together, and then one day the Wife gets into a car accident and is dying. I've seen it before, she doesn't die. Her husband prays, and a miracle from God saves her. It's a Christian movie too.

Renesmee hid her face in my chest. I patted her side lightly. We hadn't talked about what happened last night. I am pretty sure I made her very happy though. But sadly this morning she was already up and dressed before I could get a glimpse of her. She's such a good girl. That's one of the reasons I love her. Her and I hadn't talked much at all this morning. But that's mostly because she fell back asleep for like a half an hour while we were watching the movie. I didn't mind because she was sleeping in _my_ arm. She had just woken up a few minutes ago and the movie was at the end. There was only a few minutes left.

"Did she live?"Ness, asked. I nodded "Yup. God's miracle saved her."

"Of course it did. God's miracles always win."She smiled. I reached down and turned the TV off with the remote, then I locked my eyes on Nessie. I think she was a little nervous about what happened last night. To tell you the truth, I was too. But man, It was amazing! I could see Renesmee start to blush. "Whats the matter?"I asked her. She shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing, Jake." I raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Last night..."

She nodded and giggled "Last night..."too. I started to laugh when I noticed she was smiling big and happily. "You enjoyed?"I said a little awkwardly. She smiled bigger and looked at the ground. "So..I'm taking that as a yes?"I asked her. She giggled and then nodded. I wasn't sure if she would like the dinner last night or not. I was hopeful she did.

* * *

**(Authors note: Hi guys! I'm sorry I've been taking a while for each chapter. I've just been really busy recently, so I'm sorry. I hope you've been enjoying though!)**


	3. Chapter 3:Authors note

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight.**

* * *

**Authors note: Hi guys. I'm sorry about not posting my chapters as quick I use too. I've been really busy, with school, and homework, and studying. I'm really sorry. Hopefully I can start posting my chapters more quickly! Again, I feel incredibly bad about taking so long on writing them. But no matter what keep checking in because I will get them done! It just might take longer than usual, and I'm sorry for that. But continue reading! I'm now working on the next chapter of this fan fiction story, and I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review if it's something kind, please and thank you! :) :****:)**


	4. Chapter 4:Love of my life

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. Not me.**

* * *

**(Authors note: Btw when it gets to the part where it says (Renesmee's dream) its not real life. Its just what shes dreaming. So don't worry! They don't really get divorced! I'm sorry if this is a little bit of a spoiler alert, or not. And when it says ****(Back to reality, out of Renesmee's dream) it means that that's not part of her dream, its when she wakes up. I know this is pretty obvious, but I didn't want you guys confused or anything lol,****I just wanted to make it clear. Lol**.**)**

* * *

**~Jacobs point of view~**

Ness, rested her head against my chest. I couldn't help but look down to see the top of her breast at the top of her shirt. I kissed her neck once then looked down to see her face which was a big beautiful smile. I hope she didn't notice the bulge in my shorts.

I kissed her neck again and she moaned.

**~Renesmee's point of view~**

Jacob kissed all along neck, which made me moan. I turned my head and our lips crashed together. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging to enter and I let him. I sat on his lap and put my legs on each side of him where I was straddling him.

His hands slid down to the bottom of my shirt, and he yanked it over ,yanked it over my head, then next thing I knew he was on top straddling me. He kissed down my neck, then my collar bone. His hands ran up down my sides. They suddenly slid onto my back and then stopped.

"Can I,sweetheart?" He asked me sweetly as he fiddled around with the back of my bra.

I blushed. 'Wow..._ Here comes my worst fear, Jacob seeing me naked.' _I thought to myself. I knew all I had to do is tell him I wasn't ready, and he'd completely understand, but I didn't want to let him down. Plus, I felt completely fully ready for this. Just I didn't want to rush into things.

I guess,Jake,could see I was scared because he got off of me.

"You didn't have to do that,Jake." I said sweetly. "I know. But it just feels wrong keeping you under me while your scared." He explained. "I wasn't scare,Jacob." I lied. He raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled, "Ness, it's okay if you were scared. Honey, I could see it in your eyes, you were nervous. And if you don't feel ready yet I'm not going to force you. I swear, I'm ready when you are." He smiled.

I smiled back. This was awkward having this kind of conversation. I don't know why, but I felt childish, even though I wasn't a child anymore.

He picked up my shirt and tossed it back to me. I put it back on over my head. "I will _always _love you, Renesmee! I promise,baby. Your my world, my one and only, my pride and joy. You have no idea how long I've waited for you, and now that I've found you, there's no way I'm giving you up, unless you push me away. But even then if that does happen, I will still always be there for you. No matter what happens. I will always love you!" He explained.

Tears welled up in my eyes and then ran down my cheeks. "I love you too,Jake." I whispered. He wiped a few of my tears away and cooed "Awe,Nessie, don't cry, sweetie." I smiled at him with reassuring eyes saying that I'm okay.

I laid in Jacobs arms for a while until I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(Renesmee's dream) **

Jacob was shirtless waiting for me in bed. "Hey sweetie" he smiled his crooked goofy grin. "Hi Jake!"I smiled as I crawled under the covers with him. His hands slid down to between my legs and I gasped. This was too much. I wasn't ready for this.

"Jacob, Jake, please. Stop please!" I cried. He removed his hand, and looked down at me with angry eyes, his grin was no longer there.

"Jake?Jake what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head angrily, then got up out of bed. "What's wrong, baby? I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry." I jabbered tears starting to well up in my eyes.

_"Sorry?"_He finally said. I got up out of bed and followed him over to the window sill where he sat. We looked down at the dark night sky. "Y-yes. Ye-yes Jacob, I'm sorry. I just don't feel that comfortable yet." I explained stuttering. He growled something I couldn't understand. It was absolutely horrifying. For the first time _ever, _I was afraid of Jacob. My sweet harmless Jacob. The one I grew up with, then one who kept me safe. The one who said he'd never hurt me. The one I felt safe with no matter what happened.

_ The one I was in complete love with._

"Renesmee, I'm your husband, remember?" He asked angrily still looking down.

I only nodded. I couldn't stand looking up at him so I looked away. "You shouldn't be afraid over me seeing your body! Your my wife, it's a natural thing!" He growled. I nodded again. "I know,Jake, I'm sorry about that!" I screamed throwing my arms in the air. He got up, and stomped his foot. Then he shook his head, and walked towards the closet. He opened it and pulled out his dark army green duffle bag.

"Where are you going?"I asked quietly, feeling a little confused.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee."Is all he said. Tears started running down my cheeks like crazy. _What did he mean? Was he leaving me?_

_"Wait a minute...What?"_I questioned trying to hold my sobs back. He sighed angrily, "Jacob?"I repeated trying to get his attention. He looked up at me, motioning for me to continue.

_"I'm scared."_

"Your suppose to be. I'm a wolf, _your natural enemy." _He hissed. Those last words _"Your natural enemy" _kept repeating in my head. "What? Jacob, I'm only _part _vampire. I'm half human too, remember? I'm your imprint too! Remember? You love me, don't you?"I stuttered. He didn't answer me. "Jacob, you love me, _don't you?"_

He just stared at me. No expressions, no way to tell if he did indeed care, no way to tell was like..._nothing I've ever experienced _before. "Jacob, What did you mean...by I'm sorry?"I asked simply. He took a deep breath and then said, "I'm leaving you,Renesmee. I'm sorry, but this thing we've had going on, its over."

My whole body shivered. '_Its over...over...Jacob and I, are...over...' _I thought in my head. More tears pretty much burst out of my eyes and ran down my face. Jacob started stuffing his bag with clothes. "Jacob, why? I-I swear, I can figure something out!"I shrieked running my fingers through my hair. He shook his head. "No,Renesmee. Your part vampire! I'm a werewolf. Your enemy. I need a real woman. A real wife, that will be comfortable with me."He said still shoving clothes in. He slipped his shoes on and then took off our wedding ring and placed it on the bed.

"Were over. I will send you the divorcement papers. Goodbye,Renesmee."He said then walked out the door.

I heard the front door shut. I fell to my knees and began to sob.

* * *

**(Back to reality, out of Renesmee's dream)**

**~Jacob's point of view~**

I suddenly woke up out of nowhere. It was three-in the morning. I sat silent for a few seconds waiting to see, or hear if anything woke me up, and that's when I realized Ness was shaking next to me. I felt wet drips against my arm. I turned my head to look at Renesmee,who had tears running down her cheeks. She was still sleeping though. I heard her almost silent whimpers, and then she sobbed silently, gasping for breath.

'She must be having a nightmare' I thought to myself.

"Ness, Honey?"I called out quietly. She didn't answer. "Renesmee, honey, Come on baby girl, wake up"I cooed, gently shaking her arm a little bit. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. I sat up directly after she did.

Next thing I knew, she fell into my arms loudly sobbing. I was taken by surprise for a few seconds,until she started shaking a lot more. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a soft bear hug. She began crying harder. I'd never seen her like this before. What was wrong?

"Renesmee,baby, It was just a dream,sweetie."I hummed trying to sound as sweet, and loving as possible. I loved her with all my heart.

"I-I know"She stuttered. "Baby, what did you dream about?"I asked her.

She shook her head quickly, "Its-its to horrible."She gasped as she held onto my arms tightly. "Then show me"I said understandingly. She looked into my eyes for the first time. Terror filled her face, and sadness filled her eyes, as tears still ran down her cheeks. She slowly lifted her hand up to my cheek and I gasped at the dream she showed me.

I squeezed her a little tighter, as I reassured her that I didn't care about any sexual activity until she was ready. She nodded again, "I know,J-Jacob. But I'm worried." I put my hand on her cheek, then kissed her forehead. "About what,sweetie?"I answered sweetly. "Us...I mean you.. I'm worried about us, and you. I'm worried that you'll get tired of me, and brake up with me. I'm also worried that I'm not good enough for y-you.I l-love you,J-Jacob, I w-want you to be happy."She explained.

"Oh,Renesmee! You _never ever _have to worry about that! I will _always _love you. No matter what,baby. Your the love of my life! I will always love you, _I promise."_I exclaimed. I forced myself to hold back the tears that were starting to well up in my eyes.

I kissed her lips,gently and lovingly. She kissed me back showing the same love, and effort, which made more tears come into my eyes. Ness, pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Jacob, are you alright?"She asked me this time. "Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart." I lied as I tried not to let my emotion show in my voice, but it didn't work out so well. You could completely tell I was about to cry.

"Jacob, don't lie to me please."She cooed sweetly.

I didn't answer. "Jacob, I'm your wife. If you want to cry, you can cry. I'm not going to judge you, or think of you differently at all. I love you."She smiled then kissed my cheeks. The tears made their way down my cheeks without my consent. She was absolutely **_the love of my life._**


	5. Chapter 5: Reality fantasies

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. Not me.**

* * *

**(Lemon Warning)**

* * *

**~Renesmee's point of view~**

The next morning I woke up feeling weird. I felt weak,and I didn't know why, until the it clicked.

_'I haven't gone hunting in weeks.' _I thought to myself. Just then I got up out of bed and shut the bedroom door so I could have my privacy while I was getting dressed, since Jake, was in the living room. I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of Red and black panties, and the matching bra. Then I went to the next drawer and pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans. Last I went to my bottom drawer and pulled out a short sleeve dark blue top, with gold sparkles all over it. I slipped them on, then opened the door and trotted into the living room.

Jacob, was sitting up, on the couch watching the game. I noticed there was scrambled eggs on the stove.

"Hey morning love bug." He smiled as I walked over to him. He kissed my cheek real quick the patted the empty seat next to him for me to sit down at. "Actually, I've got to go hunting. I'm starting to feel really weak, baby." I kindly objected, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh yeah. That's okay." He said with the same sweet eyed goofy grin.

"I love you, babe." I cooed as I tilted my head down and placed a kiss on his lips ever so lightly, to see his reaction. He raised and eyebrow at me. I couldn't help but giggle. He pulled me back in and kissed me deeply. When we pulled away from each other he smiled "I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

**~Jacobs point of view~**

Ness, walked out the door and it shut behind her. I couldn't help but laugh at how her blew behind her as she walked. It was so beautiful, so unreal, so magnificent! I loved her. I loved her to pieces. I honestly did.

After, Nessie, let I couldn't focus on the game while waiting excitedly for her return, so I shut the TV off and got up. I walked into our bedroom and made the bed from the night before. The blanket was at the foot of the bed hanging off of it. My pillow was in the center of the bed.

_'How did it get there?' _I thought to myself on my head.

After I made the bed back to normal, I went back into the kitchen, and put the scrambled eggs I had left for Nessie, on the stove, into a container. I put tnd container into the fridge. I walked down the hall into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done I slipped on a pair of boxers, and brown shorts. No shirt, like usual. I walked down the hall back into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the stove. It read _twelve-thirty-six on it. What was taking her so long? _She'd been gone almost an hour and a half, already. I know, I know, your probably thinking _"Gosh, it's only been an hour! Stop worrying so much!" _Or something like that. But I worry a lot, when it comes to Renesmee, or Bella. Even though Bella's one of them now, I still care for her deeply. She was still my best friend. I will always love her somewhat. But never as much as I love Renesmee.

Nessie, is my imprint so I worry about her. Plus, she's never taken this long during hunting. She's not like the others in her family and takes days, or hours like they do. Sometimes she takes a few hours but not usually. I went into the bedroom, then into the bathroom that was just behind a door in the bedroom. I picked up the comb and combed my hair. All of a sudden I heard the front door open.

_Renesmee!_

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Renesmee called out. I heard the front door shut behind her. I walked out of the bathroom then out of the bedroom, and into the living room, where Nessie stood in the doorway a mess. Her hair was a mess, and she had dirt all over her face, arms and legs. She had grain stains on her jeans, and I noticed a little bit of blood was stained across the collar of her shirt.

"Hey."I said examining her, up and down, making sure she wasn't harmed in anyway.

"I know. I need a shower. I will be back." She said walking towards the bedroom. "Are you okay, you look a bit..." I started my words trailing off.

_"I know,Jacob!_I'm a mess." She exclaimed. She pulled out an outfit from her drawer. "Yes, I'm alright,sweetie. I just ran into a few bushes. Then I pounced on the deer which left grass stains on my pants." She giggled.

"And the blood?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, it's the deer's. Not mine." She replied then she went into the bathroom and locked the door. I couldn't help but laugh at how much she was like her mother.

* * *

**~Renesmee's point of view~**

When I was finished taking a shower, I got changed again, brushed my teeth and then my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I threw my dirty clothes in the dirty clothes basket. I walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen where I found Jacob. He was searching through the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" I smiled. He turned around quickly and smiled. "Nothing actually. Just seeing what we got. I've missed you this morning."

"Oh really?"I sang heavenly.

"Oh yes really" he shut the refrigerator door and walked over to me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. The kiss soon got deeper. Our tongues explored each others mouths happily.

He carried me into the bedroom, still kissing. His hands slid down to my ass. He gave it a light squeeze. I could feel myself starting to get wet in between my legs. He was making me like this.

He laid me on the bed. We stopped kissing long enough for me to yank my shirt over my head. His hand went to my breast. He rubbed his thumb over my nipple, which made me moan.

"You like that,baby?" He whispered in my ear seductively.

"Yes!" I cried. I began grinding myself up against him. His hand went to my back to unhook my bra. He looked at me waiting for permission. This time I nodded. I absolutely _needed _his hands all over me! Within minutes my pants and panties were off and we were making love.

Nothing rough, or fancy. Just showing our love for each other.


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.**

* * *

** (~Two weeks later~)**

**~Renesmee's point of view~**

It was the last day of our honeymoon. Actually, tonight we had to go down to Grandpa Carlisle's, and Grandma Esme's. They called Jacob and I over for a little celebration of our marriage. They said they had gifts for us. I wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Remember, no thinking of what we did last night...and the night before that...then the night before that...then- oh you get the point!" Jake explained. I laughed at him for worrying so much. We hopped into his Rabbit and started driving to the Cullens.

"I know, Jake." I giggled. "Even though I don't know the big deal about it? We're married now, what did they expect? Us to stay virgins our whole lives?" He jabbered. "I know right. My Dad can be annoying as heck at times." I agreed.

Jacob nodded. We turned onto another street. He seemed worried about something.

"Jacob,baby what's wrong?" I asked looking at him concerned.

"Nothing really." He lied. I rolled my eyes, "Tell me the truth."

Jake sighed, "What do you think they got us? I don't really know if I want to know!" He exclaimed.I giggled at his remark. "Jacob, your such a dog." He shrugged and laughed, "No really. I'm not against them or anything, I just mean I don't know if I trust Blondie." He smirked.

We pulled up into the Cullens driveway. Alice ran outside to greet me. Once I got out of the car she gave me a big old bear hug. "Hi,Aunt Alice." I smiled. "Hi,sweetie!" She giggled. She liked at Jacob and gave him and smile.

"Hi,Jacob!"

"Hey" he replied.

Alice dragged me inside to the living room. Jake followed close behind me. In the living room sat my Mom, my Dad, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle. They all greeted us.

Jake and I took a seat on the couch next to Alice and Jasper. Alice handed me a giant package.

"This one is from Jasper and I. I really hope you like it." She grinned showing her pearly white teeth. I began opening the box, Jacob helped me rip the tape off. When we finally got it open there was a picture frame in it of Jacob and I kissing at my wedding.

I gasped "Oh my gosh Alice, Jasper it's beautiful! Thank you!" I cried. "It's beautiful just like you" Jacob whispered in my ear. Emmett rolled in a gigantic cardboard box on a dolly."From us." He said pointing at Rose then him.

I smiled and stood up to open the box. It was almost as tall as me! Inside was a nightstand. "Wow, how did you manage to get this up here in a cardboard box?"Jacob asked Emmett. Emmett shrugged. "I just put it on the dolly and ran."

"Thank you" I replied.

My mom stood up. She gave me a big smile and then gave Jacob one too. "Your Father is bringing it in for you." She reported. All of a sudden my Dad came back into the room carrying two boxes. Mom took one of them from him.

"This is from me" She handed me the box. Jacob helped me carefully open it. There was a silver crystal lamp inside. "Oh my gosh Mom! It's beautiful! I gasped. My mom giggled and then said "look at the other side."

We turned it over to see a picture of Jake and me kissing on our wedding day again. No matter how many times I got that picture I will still cherish it. "It's us." I smiled up at Jacob. He nodded and smiled. "It is."

"Now this is from me" My Dad said handing the other box to Jacob. Jacob looked at my mom concerned. My mom just shrugged.

I cautiously helped him open the box. Inside was a bunch of tapes and discs.

"What are these?"Jacob asked. "There disc and tapes. There recordings." Dad simply answered. "Well no duh, caption obvious. I mean _of what?_" He growled back at my Dad. "There of you two growing up." Esme smiled lovingly.

"That's from us too."Carlisle added pointing at Esme then him. "There's a bunch of different events in there." Dad said. "Wow, uh thanks." Jacob mumbled. "Thanks!" I giggled.

* * *

When we got home Jacob and I unloaded our gifts and brought them inside.

"So..."I started my words trailing off. "So..."he copied me. "You wanna watch some of the tapes?" I asked with a giggle. "Sure,sure. I'd love to babe." He smiled. He carried the box over to the coffee table. He reached in and grabbed a random one without looking.

"Wanna watch _tenth__ birthday __party_?" He asked me after reading the tape.I nodded, and he popped it in then clicked play.

**(Tenth birthday party tape)**

_"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy before God bless you, happy birthday to you!" The Cullens, and my Poppa Charlie and Nana Renee,and Jacob, and Billy, and Seth,Leah all sang to me. I let out a little giggle before blowing out the candles on my pink and purple birthday cake._

_"How's your birthday going,Nessie?"Jacob asked me walking over to me. He cut a slice a cake and put it on a paper plate then handed it to me. "Good." I giggled again. "You and your little heavenly Angel like giggles." Jacob teased. _

_I could feel myself start to blush. "Oh Renesmee,"He sighed. "Oh Jake," I copied him. "I got you a present." He cut another piece of cake for himself. "Don't eat all of that !" My Mom joked pointing at Jacob. "Hey,don't worry! This is only my first piece He smirked. "Only" Mom giggled mocking Jake sarcastically. I started to laugh, along with everybody else._

_I took a bite of my cake. "I want a picture!" Nana Renee shrieked excitedly. Jake started walking away when Renee yelled "No! Jacob, you stay right there! Get next to Renesmee!" I couldn't help but laugh so more. Jake walked backwards towards me, then put his around me._

_"Say cheese!" Nana smiled holding her camera up in front of her face. _

_"Cheese!"Jacob and I said together. Lights on the camera flashed and the camera snapped the picture. She smiled at the photo she had taken. "My masterpiece." She whispered sweetly, then she walked over to the picnic table,where Esme and Mom were._

_"She sure gets really excited." I murmured to Jacob. "You can say that again,"he agreed. "I love you,Jacob. You are my best'st friend ever!" I exclaimed. "I love you too,Ness. Happy birthday."_

The tape ended and my eyes were filled with tears. "Renesmee?" Jake asked quietly. "Mm hmm?" I replied. A tear escaped my eye and ran freely down my cheek. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." I looked up and gave him a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7:Amazing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

**(Lemon Warning)**

**~Jacobs point of view~**

I was staring at the clock blankly. It was midnight. I finally decided to get up off the couch and check up on Renesmee. She didn't know I had gotten out of bed about maybe two hours ago. I couldn't get to sleep, so after she fell asleep I got up and decided to get something to eat watch some TV in the living room.

I walked through the bedroom door to see my beautiful, Renesmee _Black, _curled up into a ball against the wall in bed. She was still sleeping. I smiled down at her. She was still smiling as she slept.

"_Sweet...Sweet Renesmee Black" _I whispered to myself so quietly that a humans ear drum, wouldn't be able to hear.

Her bronze curls hung long down her back. _'So gorgeous' _I thought to myself. She had on a pair of dark pink panties and her pink spaghetti strapped tank top. I walked out of the room then back into the living room. I sat back down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"Someone couldn't sleep?" I heard someone say from the doorway. I turned around to see,Ness,walking towards me. "Sure,sure. When did you wake up?" I smiled. She smiled back and pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I heard the TV turn on." She answered. I nodded,"Oh sorry."

"It's okay. I rather be up" She giggled. She sat on my lap with her legs on either side of me, where she was straddling me.

"Oh really?" I chuckled seductively. "Mm hmm." She hummed. "What do you plan on us doing then ?" She ran her hands down my bare chest, then leaned in and kissed my lips. "Hmm I don't know ." She mocked me.

My hands found the edge of her tank top. "Well maybe..."I started. I wanted to try something. I wanted to tease her. I wanted to make her beg me. I wanted her to want me..._bad._ This was my first time teasing her, or doing anything like this so I wasn't exactly sure how too, but I had some ideas.

"Well maybe, what?" She asked impatiently.

"_Well maybe,_ I will make you moan my name. Then I will make you come. You'd like that baby, wouldn't you?" I whispered in her ear huskily.

She only nodded. "I'm going to make you _so so wet, Renesmee."_I continued. I slid my hands up her stomach, stopping directly under her breast. "Jacob" She hissed.

I did it again, then again. Both of our breathing grew louder. My hands went down to under her shirt and took it off of her. I took her bra off next. I began kissing her neck. She tried pulling me closer. I began kissing her breast. I started rubbing my finger over her left nipple while I sucked on her right one. She arched into my han

"Jake!" She cried. She started grinding herself against me. I stopped her. I pulled my mouth away. "Hey! No fair!" Nessie shrieked. I wanted extremely to keep going, but I forced myself not too. I wanted to keep teasing her until she was on the complete edge!

"You lusty little girl!" I joked "Jacob,please!" She begged. I chuckled, then went back to playing with her nipples. "Jacob! More! Please!" She started grinding herself against me again, but I stopped her. "Your teasing me!" Renesmee screamed.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."I sang.

"You want me?"I growled. "Yes! So much, Jake!" I started feeling how wet she was. Her panties were completely soaked. "Okay."

I flipped her over, so that she was laying down and I was laying top of her. I yanked her pants and panties down. My index finger trailed up her inner thigh, towards her center. I stopped just before I got to it. "Jacob!" She moaned.

I finally gave in and stuck a finger inside of her. It was easy because how wet she already was. Then I slid another in. I began pumping them in and out. "Jake!" She moaned. I started going faster and deeper. "Jacob! Ah! Jacob!" She began panting.

I finally pulled my fingers out of her. She whimpered at my absence inside of her. I placed my face in between her thighs.

"Please"

I kissed her center, then I stuck my tongue inside of her. Her hands ran through my hair and she screamed. I flicked her clit a few times.

"Jacob!" I pulled my face away for a few seconds to look at my beautiful wife. She had gorgeous curves, she wasn't too skinny, and wasn't too fat. She was just right size. She eyes were angel like. Her face was too. She was my heavenly angel.

"Your so beautiful,Renesmee." I told her. She blushed bright right. I crawled back up to her and kissed her deeply. I pulled away long enough to enter her.

Her eyes showed a bit of discomfort. So I paused and asked "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly. She gave me a kiss. I began thrusting into her slowly. After a few moments I was getting a little impatient. I was very eager to make her feel so good. I mean _extremely good.._

"Faster"she whispered. I began going a lot faster. She started to moan. I kissed her passionately. "Harder" she whispered again. I obeyed her, and began going harder. She moaned.

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the couch next to Ness. Thoughts of last night came fluttering back. That was absolutely amazing!


	8. Chapter 8:Period

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight. I do not sadly. But praise God for Stephanie Meyer's! Love you God, and Jesus!**

* * *

**~Renesmee's point of view~**

"Renesmee?"I suddenly woke up. Jacob looked down at me with worried eyes. "What is it, Baby?"I asked.

"Is it possible for you to...uh"His words trailed off. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Is it possible for me to,what?"I demanded. His looked a little embarrassed. "Is it possible for you to get your period?" _My period...I don't have a period. _I remember bits and pieces of Carlisle talking to my Mom, and Dad about me getting my period. I don't remember him saying its impossible.

"I don't know...Maybe."I replied. "Why?"

"Look at the bed."He said. I removed the blanket to see a small blood stain on the bed. "Oh my gosh."Was all I could say.

"Come on, get dressed."Jake instructed. "I will grab the keys." He got up out of bed. "Where are we going?"I asked. "To Carlisle."

* * *

We were ten minutes into the drive when I finally said something to brake the silence.

"Hi" I know,I know, your probably think did she just say _hi?_ Well yes. Yes I did. I just wanted some type of thing to break the silence.

Jake looked at me and nodded. He then looked back at the road. I couldn't help but feel that he was mad at me. "I'm sorry."I quickly said. He looked at me, locking his eyes on mine. "What for?"

"The sheets."I answered. "I'm not freaken worried about the damn sheets!"He growled raising his voice a bit. Tears filled my eyes. He hasn't raised his voice at me since I was a little girl.

* * *

**(Renesmee's memory)**

_ "You can't catch me!" I screamed at Jacob. He was babysitting me again. I ran through the woods. "Renesmee!"He shouted playfully. I giggled and looked back. He was gaining on me. I sped up using my Vampire speed._

_"Ness! Slow down!"He cried._

_"Not a chance, Wolfy boy!"I joked._

_I looked back to see I was far, far, ahead of him. "Nessie!" He called. His voice a little quieter because of our distance. "Jake!"I mocked him._

_"Slow down! I'm serious this time! Your too far ahead of me!"_

_I ignored him, and kept running. "Renesmee! I'm serious!"He warned. I didn't slow down at all. I wasn't scared of my Jake._

_My legs were starting to ache. I slowed down a bit, but I didn't stop running._

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"I could hear his voice a lot clearer. His voice sounded very angry. "Renesmee!"He repeated. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me. I started going faster but before I can his large arms wrapped around me. _

_I finally gave up on running and stood there. I turned around to face him. I knew I was in for it. I knew he probably didn't want to play with me anymore. This is my last time talking to my Jacob. This is the last time I get to call him "My Jacob." Goodbye My Jacob._

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What were you thinking?"He demanded. "I was just playing."I said quietly, knowing that my excuse wasn't going to make a difference._

_"Playing? You were just...PLAYING! RENESMEE I SCREAMED YOUR NAME AND TOLD YOU I WAS SERIOUS! YOU SHOULD OF STOPPED!" He roared. Tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry."I apologized._

_"Your sorry? You should be Renesmee. What if a giant bear was back here! I wouldn't be able to come get you on time! What if someone were to be waiting down her and see you, and decide 'Oh hey lookey there! Its an adorable little girl! I don't see any adults around, so why I don't I just steal her, and bring her home with me!' What if that were to happen Renesmee! Ness, there could of been so many terrible things that could of happened to you! What would your Parent's say if anything happened to you, on my watch! I would be letting your mother down, and your entire family! They'd never be able to forgive me! I wouldn't even be able to forgive myself, Renesmee!"He yelled. _

_More tears started to well up in my eyes, then softly began rolling down my cheeks. I failed at holding back sobs. A tiny sob escaped my throat. He looked at me and I could tell he totally melted inside._

_"Oh my gosh..Nessie, baby I''m sorry! I'm sorry"He gasped and knelt down to my level. Another sob escaped my throat, but this one was a lot louder. More tears gushed out of my eyes and ran down my face. "Renesmee, Sweetie, don't cry. I didn't mean it. Baby, I didn't mean it. I shouldn't of yelled at you like that-your only four-years old! I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry"He stuttered. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a big old bear hug. "Jacob"I sobbed. "I'm sorry"He repeated._

_ **(****Renesmee's memory ends)**_

* * *

I guess I kind of deserved it back then. I just wish I knew why he was mad at me. "I will wash them, when we get home."I insisted. "I'm not worried about the damn sheets right now."He hissed clenching his teeth. I didn't answer. Instead tears starting welling up in my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back but I remember what I thought when I got yelled at by him when I was little.

_"Goodbye My Jacob." _Remembering those words I thought when I was in trouble back then, a long time ago, brought more tears to my eyes, and they began drizzling down my cheeks.

No Renesmee! Don't think like that! Hes not going to leave you, he loves you! He married you!

A tiny sob escaped my throat. I tried wiping the tears away before Jake, noticed, but it was too late. "Why are you crying?"He asked.

"I'm not"I lied. "...Bullshit..."He said. I shook my head no.

"I'm not crying."I assured him.

"Your lying to me. Don't lie to me baby. Please, don't lie. Your crying, aren't you?"He started seeming a lot sweeter. I silently nodded. "Why were you hiding from me, baby?"He pulled a strand of hair back behind my ear.

"Because. I didn't want you to be angrier."I admitted.

"I'm not angry at you,Renesmee."He declared. I looked up at him and our eyes met. "Y-your not?"

He shook his head no, "No, Ness, I'm just worried. I'm worried."He insisted. "Do you think somethings wrong with me?"I questioned. "Honey, I don't think so. But I don't know for sure. I don't know that much about...Vampires. Especially not about Amazingly,Beautiful,Angel like, Half Vampire, Half Human, lady's."He said with a smile then leaned in and gave me a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9:Carlsile

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. Not me sadly.**

* * *

We pulled up at my old house, where the rest of my family lives. After Jacob stopped the car he just sat there and stared straight at the Cullens house for a few minutes.

"Jake?"I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, baby. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright."I repeated.

He just nodded, then looked at me. "I love you so much,Renesmee."He said. "I love you too,Jacob. But...just don't." He looked at me confused.

"Don't what?" Jake asked.

"Don't be like that. Don't say goodbye."I said sniffing back tears. He put his hand on my cheek. "Oh,Renesmee. I'm so worried for you." I knew he was too. I knew Jacob was going to be. He was worried when I got food poisoning for the first time. I still haven't had food poisoning again since then too.

* * *

** (Renesmee's memory)**

_ I had just woken up from my nap. Mommy and Daddy were sitting next to my bed. I watched as Jake walked back and forth across my bedroom,with his head down._

_A sudden pain struck my stomach again, and I was about to vomit all over my beautiful pink princess blanket, but thankfully Daddy sprung to my rescue and put a a small bucket in front of me._

_I vomited into the bucket. It burned so bad! It came out of my nose,and mouth. It made my throat hurt. _

_Once I was done, I sat there dry-heaving for a few seconds. When I finished dry-heaving, Daddy felt my forehead. He looked concerned and shook his head._

_"What is it?"Jacob asked. He stopped walking, and stood in the middle of my bedroom. _

_"Shes still very warm."Daddy answered. Mom sighed, I looked over, to see her rolling her eyes at my Dad. She felt my forehead, then nodded._

_"That is perfectly normal, Edward. Your head is suppose to be warm when you have a fever. Especially from food poisoning!"She exclaimed. "I know. I haven't had food poisoning in quite along time."He explained._

_"I had food poisoning just a few years ago. I mean, before I...changed."Mommy fluffed my pillow once._

_"Oh yeah! I remember that!"Jacob Daddy's eyes locked on Jake. "Well...What happened?"He asked._

_"She never stopped puking!Honestly, I was with her every second of it. Next to her bed. I remember getting THROWN UP ON a couple of times."Jake joked pointing at my mom. _

_"It wasn't my fault! You were in my way!"She cried._

_Jake just chuckled. "Its fine,Bells. I was happy to be there for you."_

_Just then I began throwing up again. This time, Daddy was too late with the bucket, so it got all over my pink princess blanket. I started upchucking really hard this time! There was a pause between times, and I either gasped for air, or dry-heaved, then I started throwing up again._

_Once I was done,Alice immediately ran in with a wet wash clothe. She dabbed my forehead with it ever so gently, and then cleaned my mouth off._

_"There you go, sweetie pie."She smiled. "Thanks"I mumbled. Once Alice left the room I could see Jacob staring at me intensively. He had a worried expression and I could of sworn tears were in his eyes. He was shaking-Not because he was going to phase. It was a different type of shake. Like the kind I get when I'm scared, or nervous._

_Daddy looked at Jake. "Jacob,Don't worry. Its only food poisoning." _

_Jacob silently nodded, but didn't say anything. _

_"Shes going to be alright, Jake. Carlisle even said she would be fine. Its only food poisoning."Mommy explained._

_ She got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then walked over to Jake. She wrapped her arm around him and took him outside. _

** (Renesmee's memory ends)**

* * *

"Jacob, don't be worried. You don't think anythings really wrong with me, do you?" I asked him. "No. I don't think so,baby. But I honestly don't know. I don't know that much about beautifully gorgeous angel like part vampire part human young ladies, like yourself." He smiled, then leaned in and kissed me.

**~Jacobs point of view~**

I pulled away and gave Renesmee one of my happy smiles. I turned onto the Cullens street, then pulled into their driveway. Once we parked, I seen Alice run out the followed behind her. She ran over to Nessie's side, and pulled the door open.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Alice cried. "What'd you see,Alice?" I asked her. She ignored my question, and helped Renesmee out of the car. I got out of the car and ran over to Ness, who was already on the porch.

"Alice?" I repeated. She looked at me and said "I think this is best to talk about inside." She proclaimed.

We got inside and Alice took us into the living room and sat on the couch. The house was empty other than for Alice, and Jasper.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme, are out hunting. Edward and Bella, are out of town. Rosalie and Emmett, are on their anniversary again." Alice explained.

"Wait,why are Mom and Dad, out of town?" Ness asked.

"Your mother wanted to check out this new book store in Port Angeles. There's this new book serious that came out about this love story. I've heard it's actually really good. Your mom's picking me up a book too. But anyways, there down in Port Angeles. After the book store, your Father wants to take your Mother for a little bit of site seeing." She explained.

"Oh." Renesmee said.

"Alice, Did you see anything? What did you see?"I asked again. I was getting a little impatient.

"Yes. I did see something. I seen Renesmee sleeping. Then I seen blood. Renesmee was scared. Jacob, you were silent. But you could tell you were nervous." Alice reported. "Are you alright,Renesmee?" Alice added.

"I don't know,honestly. Am I able to get my period?" Renesmee replied.

Alice starred at Renesmee with a blank face. She shrugged, "I-I don't know."

"She _is _part human." Jasper pointed out. "But she's also part vampire." She stated.

"When's Carlisle going to back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He's been gone all night." Jasper answered.

"He should be back soon. I will call him." Alice left the room. Renesmee looked at me with worried eyes. I was worried too, but I didn't want her to know, so I gave her a small smile.

A few minutes later, Alice walked back in. She had one of her big smiles. "He said they're on their way back."

"How long will it be?" Nessie asked sounding a little worried.

"Calm down Renesmee. They'll be here soon. A few minutes. Fifteen minutes maybe, add some, take some." She smiled.

Renesmee nodded. She seemed a little worried.I placed my hand on her back.

About maybe,Twenty-minutes later, Carlisle and Esme, walked through the front door. Esme's hair was a mess!That was surprising. I've never seen her dirty before.I noticed her sleeve was torn a little bit.

"Are you alright?"Ness asked looking at Esme.

Esme chuckled "I'm fine Sweetie. Remember how we are when were hunting.I'm usually clean, but we rushed home."She explained.

"The real question is, Are you alright,Renesmee?"Carlisle asked. Nessie just shrugged. "I-I honestly don't know, Grandpa."She stuttered.

"Alice, Take them to my office. I will be there in a second."He walked out of the room.

Alice got up and motioned for us to follow her.

We walked through the door, and Alice skipped over and patted the blue hospital bed that sat in the middle of Carlisle's office.

Nessie walked over and sat on the bed, and I sat in a wooden chair next to the bed. "Have you seen anything else?"Ness asked Alice. "What do you mean?"She replied.

"Have you seen my future?"

A reassuring smile crossed Alice's face. "No. No, I haven't. But honey, Its only been an hour and a half since I last seen the other one."

"Do you think I'm going to be okay?"Renesmee had tears in her eyes. It absolutely killed me to see her like this.

"Yes. Carlisle is good at his job."Alice nodded.

Just then, Carlisle walked in the room wearing a button up shirt with a tie, and black work pants.

"Hello,Renesmee. How have you been?"He asked taking a seat in a rolly chair at the foot of the bed. He had a folder in his hand and flipped through the pages.

"Uh..Good."She replied. "And how about you, Jacob?"He asked me. I nodded, "Good."

"That's good."He said finally looking up. "Could you tell me the full problem?"Carlisle asked Renesmee.

"Um..There was blood on the blankets under me."She explained. I could tell she was feeling a little uncomfortable, and embarrassed talking about this with her Grandfather.

"How much?"Carlisle asked. "I don't know. A little bit."She shrugged.

"Okay. I'd say maybe her period is starting. But that's only a guess. I'd have to run some test."

"Period?"Alice murmured to herself.

"My period?" Nessie asked. She seemed a little shocked. So was I. How did she have her period? She was half vampire half human.

Carlisle nodded. "But shes half vampire!"I exclaimed.

"True,but she's also half human, Jacob. And human females get their period."He said. I nodded.

"My period..."

"Yes, Renesmee. Your period. Human girls get them."Carlisle explained.

"I know this."She blushed. "I meant, I'm going on twenty-one years old-and I am just now getting my period."I explained.

"Maybe its different for part human,part vampires. Like I said, I'm not quite certain yet. I'm just putting down some possibilities."

"How can we be sure?"I asked Carlisle. "Test." He simply answered.

"If your willing too,Renesmee"He looked at her. She kind of looked nervous. She shrugged her shoulders. "What kind of test?" Alice went over and whispered in her ear.

I watched Renesmee's face drop, and her cheeks turn bright red.

"Do I...have...to do the test?"She asked. "No. No you don't have too. But it would be good too." "Its not that bad."Alice lied trying to comfort Nessie.

"Is it bad, if I don't know for sure?"She asked. "It depends on the situation. Some yes, it could be life threatening. Others, no."

Renesmee looked at me, questioning if she should do it or not. I just nodded. "It would be best, baby."

She gulped then looked down at Carlisle.  
"I will do it."


	10. Chapter 10:Forever and always

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not sadly...**

* * *

** ~Renesmee's point of view~**

I sat in the hospital bed next to Jake. Carlisle gave me a long gown to put on. I had no panties, or pants under it. I felt really uncomfortable like this...Carlisle-_was-_my Grandpa. Even though, I knew this was important, and that he would never hurt me. But I still felt embarrassed.

Carlisle had a tube at the end of the bed about to enter me.

"So Renesmee, I'm going to stick this tube inside your vagina. It may hurt a little because of the size of the tube. But I am doing something that's hard to explain. But I am basically swabbing it. That's all it is. Its harmless, other than the brief pain u may feel in the beginning."Grandpa Carlisle explained.

I blushed at the thought of my Grandfather telling me this. Not because it was funny, but because it was embarrassing, and very uncomfortable. But hes the only Doctor I could see, for something like this.

"Is that okay,Ness?"He looked up at me. I just nodded.

Jacob motioned for Alice to come over to him. When she got to him she lowered down to his level, because he was sitting down.

"Does Bella and Edward, know shes here?"I heard him ask her.

Alice nodded. "Yes, they're on their way here."

"How long will that be?"

"Depends how fast they they go at human speed, then probably an hour or so. Maybe add few, take a few. But if they're going at our speed then probably a half hour, or twenty minutes. Add a few, take a few."She answered.

"They are more than likely, going at human speed, if their in Port is a big city, with lots of witnesses. Edward knows the risk."Carlsisle declared.

"Text and ask. Or call."I said. "Would you like to talk to them, Renesmee?"Alice asked me. I nodded.

Alice dialed the number then handed me the phone

_It rang once...Twice...three times...then finally,_

_"Hello Alice?"It was my mom._

_"No. Mommy, Its me, Renesmee."I replied._

_"Renesmee! Are you okay, honey?"She gasped. I could hear panic in her voice. "I'm doing fine. When are you and Daddy going to be here?"I asked. "Were stuck in traffic,honey. Were trying our best to get there as quick as we can." She explained. "Okay. See you soon, love you. Bye"I said. "Love you too." I hung the phone up, and handed it back to Alice._

"Well?"Carlisle spoke up. "Their stuck in traffic. Lets get this over with." I mumbled. He nodded.

I laid back down.

"Now Renesmee, I need you to relax. Jacob, Alice, if she tries to get up or move, I'm going to need you two to hold her down."

Jacob and Alice nodded.

Carlisle lifted my gown a little bit, and then I could feel the tube brush against me. Then I started feeling it enter me. Pain exploded within me.

**~Jacob's point of view~**

Once the tube started to enter her, Renesmee's eyes squeezed shut. She went to sit up, but Alice caught her, and sat her back.  
"Renesmee, Renesmee, Your okay."She soothed her.

Silent tears ran down her face. "Nessie, I need you to relax so I can take it on, relax."He said.

I gently took her hand in mine. "Nessie, sweetie, calm down. Okay I'm here." I cooed.

A few seconds later she seemed to calm down. He pulled the tube out. It had a little bit of blood on it.

"This is another piece of evidence that makes it seem like her period." He stated. I gave Nessie a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Four hours later, after doing many test, Carlisle came into the room. "Yep. It is confirmed. You have your menstrual cycle. Which means, your able to have children." He told her. Her face was shocked. Mine was too.

When we got home that night Renesmee made dinner. "I love you forever." I told her.

"I love you forever and always" she smiled. I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**The end.**

**(Authors note: I'm going to try and make another sequel soon. No promises but I'm going to try.)**


End file.
